A second grade class has $26$ jump ropes. A parent donates $35$ more jump ropes to the class. How many jump ropes does the second grade class have in all?
Explanation: To find the ${\text{total}}$ number of jump ropes, we start with the number of jump ropes the ${\text{Second grade class}}$ has, and add the number of jump ropes the ${\text{parents donate}}$. $?$ $26$ $35$ Total jump ropes Second grade class Parent donation ${26} + {35} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find the total number of jump ropes. $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${26} + {35} = {61}$ The second grade class has ${61}$ jump ropes in all.